degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThisOnePerson
Welcome, friends. Merry Christmas, Sarah :D Merry Christmas, Sarah!!! I know that every time we're together it'll be a good time. You always brighten up my day and show so much care for me. I'm so thankful for you in my life and I'm so happy we've build such a great friendship over the years. You're literally so fave and my life wouldn't be the same without you in it. I hope your Christmas is amazing and the new year will bring so much to the table for you. I love you so much girl <33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 15:36, December 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY <33 Awww, thanks for such a sweet birthday message! All my faves from my fave lmao. I hope you have a great holiday, and Merry Christmas! :D <333 Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 15:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) IT'S CHRISTMAS SARAH BB :* ♥♥ ~ SARAH BB! ♥ ~ MERRY CHRISTMAS! You're so frickin awesome, words cannot describe how much our friendship means to me. I love our deep conversations, and our goofy times together. Plus, we've got that #LibraPower! ;D Can you believe we've been friends for over three years? It's insaaaane in the membrane! But all silliness aside, I'm really happy our bond has grown over this year. You really are someone unique & super cool, and you need to remember that whenever you're going through a rough time. My shoulder has your name on it. :3 *raises glass to our wonderful friendship, and to another year of our ever-growing awesomeness* ~ ♥ Our Holiday Song ♥ ~ CJ'' '' Let's drop the shades & crank the bass '' ~ '' 00:13, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Sarah! I hope you had a great day ♥ Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) 02:14, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I love all the shows you're into and music :) you seem like a cool person hope we can chat more :D Hey Hey. Its me. Listen. I don't know who you were talking about, with all that cursing and stuff, but um...This is like a communnity. Please do not use that type of language, ma'am. This is your only warning. Do that again, and i will report you to the cops and worse. Do you hear me? Why you gotta be like that? you aint better than nobody. I dont know who it was, but you will stop. PERIOD. Now, if it was for me, sweetheart, you better close that dirty mouth of yours next time, because i swear to myself it WILL NOT get pretty when you mess with me. Thank you, and let this be a warning, cuz it is. Bye. ~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor HELLO, ITS ME Hey. Its me. Listen. I don't know who you were talking about, with all that cursing and stuff, but um...This is like a communnity. Please do not use that type of language, ma'am. This is your only warning. Do that again, and i will report you to the cops and worse. Do you hear me? Why you gotta be like that? you aint better than nobody. I dont know who it was, but you will stop. PERIOD. Now, if it was for me, sweetheart, you better close that dirty mouth of yours next time, because i swear to myself it WILL NOT get pretty when you mess with me. Thank you, and let this be a warning, cuz it is. Bye. Safe&Sound (talk) 04:49, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Can you please show me your best gifs? They always make me laugh you seem really cool so I hope we can get to know each other more.--Sliceofkevin (talk) 11:05, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Why was I banned? I didn't do anything :(ILoveZig2003 (talk) 05:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: news!!! OMG!!!! Dude if I had the money I'd so be there cause I need to meet my husband sooner or later haha xD Plus I'd get to meet you too so double bonus. ^_^ • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 03:36, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much! Hello! I just want to thank you as you were so kind and welcoming for me! It meant a lot! I already feel very welcomed here! I am new here as you know and I still have a lot to learn. Thank you! Ohiveto1 (talk) 19:00, February 1, 2016 (UTC)Ohiveto1 gurl message me lolll Frankiehollingsworth (talk) 20:15, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Riarkle So I thought I was the only one who shipped Rucas and Riarkle now but I know I'm not alone now. Gahh as much as Rucas keeps giving me feels so does Riarkle and the writers keep confusing me. But I'd honestly be okay with Riarkle or Rucas being endgame at this point. I just still can't ship Lucaya...idk I can't get into it and I don't see an attraction there if that makes sense. But my gosh there's this YouTube channel that's been constantly been making Riarkle videos and this is the latest one. Thought you'd might enjoy it ^_^ But overall Girl Meets World is one of the best Disney Channel shows I've seen in a really long time. Regardless of the ships it has GREAT storylines that haven't really been brought up and told in the way they do it. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 22:22, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Lyrics... I'm sure you're familiar with this GIF. I've used it many times XD. Well, it's from this song... Freak Like Me - Adina Howard Boy, you're moving kind of slow. You gotta keep it up, now there you go. That's just one thing that a man must do. Mm-hmm. I'm packin' all the flavor you need. I got you shook up on your knees. 'Cause it's all about the dog in me. I want a freak in the mornin'. A freak in the evenin' just like me. I need a roughneck nigga that can satisfy me just for me. 'Cause if you are that kind of man. 'Cause I'm that kind of girl. I got a freaky secret. Everybody sang 'cause we don't give a damn about a thang. Cause I will be a freak until the day, until the dawn. And we can (BUMP, BUMP) all through the night til the early morn'. Come on and I will take you around the hood on a gangsta lean. And we can (BUMP, BUMP) any time of day, it's all good for me. ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 23:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Omg not fair you didn't even give me a warning whatd I even do for you to kick me plus when you kicked me and I came back I did nothing else wrong Sorry Well can you at least sorten it a little maybe to march or April I didn't do anything that bad, sorry didn't mean do upset you Sweety pie skyler (talk) 05:16, February 29, 2016 (UTC)skyker Sarah <3 Hey Sarah, remember those picture with text things you did for me a couple times? Ones likes this: I was wondering if some day(not tonight) you could make me another one of just Miles. One picture that just says 'Hustles' and the other picture that says 'Worth'. Whenever you get a chance, it doesn't matter when. No rush! <33 ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 02:42, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: DWTS!! Omg hello my love <3 Sorry I haven't been on as much lately work is really wearing me out these days and I've had literally no time to be on wiki so I'm really happy that you messaged me cause I miss talking to you like every day. I'm honestly surprised at how many of the couples this season are doing really well. I'm mainly rooting for Paige/Mark, Nyle/Peta, Jodie/Keo & Wanya/Lindsay. Ewww omg I'm so happy Geraldo left first like he wasn't even dancing he was just walking xD UGH I know I feel so bad for Mark I hope he recovers soon, I know Alan has been in their rehearsals so he's probably dancing with Paige for now until Mark gets better completely...my poor baby :( Seriously though Paige KILLED it with Alan like I was not expecting her to be that good and with a brand new partner hours in advance. But how've you been, dear? :) <3 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 00:44, April 3, 2016 (UTC) DUDE I'm so excited for Disney Night tonight!!!!! I heard Nyle and Peeta are doing Tarzan and my oh my am I ready to see Nyle as Tarzan *_* Also Paige and Mark are doing Toy Story and I'm flippin excited for that one too. Also Jodie and Keo are doing Zootopia...literally the best choices for my top 3 ngl ^_^ tori ♥ nobody can drag me down. 17:03, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Hahaha I feel you though that was my initial first thought was that Nyle wouldn't have much clothes on xD I have no idea what song they're doing but it's Tarzan so I love all of them so whichever they do will be good. Omg yeah I forgot about Zendaya!! I'm sure she'll be a great judge. Don't get me wrong I love Alfonso but he was really critical when he was a guest judge, I doubt Zendaya will be that bad though she's such a joy omg. tori ♥ nobody can drag me down. 17:43, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Ooh that would be a fun one!! I'm excited I love when they dance Samba that's one of my favorites. Yeah that's true it is cool to hear their perspectives like I loved when Donny Osmond guest judged on Disney Night. OMG YEAH I forgot about switch-up!!! It's honestly one of my favorite weeks because it's a different challenge for them all but yeah it's sad to see them miss their partners. Like when Mark was missing Sadie when she was with Derek, that was one of my favorites. I voted for Jodie and Val cause like I need a Fuller House reunion time xD I hope America chose good couples. tori ♥ nobody can drag me down. 19:40, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: I came in like a fiiiiiiirebaaaaaalllllll Hey girl! I just wanted to say thank you for the birthday messages, and I love you too! I love chatting with you and I had plenty of fun. BTW those gifs are gorgeous and I spent way too much time staring at them. XD I love you girl and thank you! Crazychick08 (talk) 03:52, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I Could Be Wrong But Alright, so I'm only like 10% sure I'm right about this (doubt it but still want to take this leap lol). But I think the girl in the picture is Natalie Ganzhorn. The little of the chin/bottom lip we can see looks somewhat like hers and there's this freckle thingy under her neck in the pic that also appears in some of the pics on Natalies page. Not to mention that Natalie just started following four of the girls on twitter. Here is her her twitter. It's still so early to tell but she suddenly appeared on my timeline so I investigated several other people and it just feels like it's her. What do you think lol? Kalleb (Never Give Up Your Dreams) 23:11, May 17, 2016 (UTC) LOL girl you know I will be checking back! I've saved her page and a few others (especially a guys who's middle eastern who Jamie just followed and vice versa. He's one of the only ones on her page that is middle eastern so..) Kalleb (Never Give Up Your Dreams) 23:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Prison Break At my aunts house so this will be dhory but saw you startef prison break yay [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 02:35, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Psssstttt Get on chat. [[User:HallOfFame|ari]] ∞ ''if you're going to do it, do it big.'' 20:17, June 6, 2016 (UTC) PAGE...FIVE......IM SO............WOW............ Too late now. [[User:HallOfFame|ari]] ∞ ''if you're going to do it, do it big.'' 19:28, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Advice? So I have an issue that I really need to vent about and need some advice about. (And sorry if this is random and totally out of place). So my best friend has always made mistakes and though she isn't perfect I still love her no matter what but recently I've been having problems with her husband. So here's a little background; he was 16 and she was 18 when they first met. And maybe about a year later she got pregnant and they all live with his family. She lives in another state so we haven't seen each other in years and I haven't officially been introduced to her husband. But we did kinda meet over video chat a few months and things were. But now that I've gotten to know him a bit better I can't help but think what an awful human being he is. First, he's a Trump which should've been enough for me to not entertain him at all but I thought 'hey I'll try to look past that'. He thinks that all immigrants and muslims should not be allowed in America. Secondly, he thinks being violent with someone is the best way to get your point across, third he doesnt believe that biology doesn't make a family. Meaning if someone adopts a child or if someone has an adoptive siblings they shouldn't be considered family and should be labeled as "close friends" because if they're not blood related they're not your family. Then, one subject that really pissed me off was rape. He believes that if a woman is wearing any revealing clothing they're in a sense "asking to get raped" or "have some part in being raped." And lastly whay really sent me over the edge(the reason why we're currently not speaking) he believes that women shouldn't have jobs and just at home to take of care the children. He litterally told my best friend, while I was on video chat, that she couldn't get a job or pursue her career. I told her to never let anyone stand in your to follow your dreams and that she didn't need his permission or anyone else's to do it. But sadly, she says she wants to be a stay at home mom. And while I have no problem with that what so ever, I feel like she's only doing it or saying it because she feels she has to please him. She's mentioned wanting to be a doctor, a journalist, and a cosmetologist but to please him she wants to be a stay at home. I spoke with her about this and she says its what she wants to do but part of me doesn't believe this. I just don't know what to do :/ any advice? Mxrquez (talk) 21:56, June 16, 2016 (UTC) I am amazed your to wikia queen xD i'm a new fan of you NightcoreCy (talk) 21:29, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Ashley ( NightcoreCy) RE: IDK ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING 22 Firstly, your gif choices are amazing!! That Connor gif is just perfect and I am slain. Secondly, thank you so much, bae! It's hard to believe that we met a damn near 5 years ago now. We've been through a lot of shit together on this site and seen it at some of its highest and lowest points. However, through all that, we've always been close friends and will always remain close friends. I'm so grateful to have found such a long lasting friendship with you and I hope that we have many more memories to make together here. I love you so much and always stay fabulous! ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:56, June 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: omggggg OH MY FCKNGG GOD, HE LOOKS SO GOOD!!! I mean, I figured he would make a fitting Clark judging from the promo pic with him and Melissa, but those candids asdffghjkl. ♥_♥ He's so beautiful, omfg. My poor heart can't take it. CamilleA05 ♥ i'm with you till the end of the line 23:20, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I really like your username. :)--Angelaoco (talk) 03:18, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Angelaoco STop reverting the truth Asians are nice at BJs fucking fuck flick fuck fuckerman mrs.butterworth is that right? Shit that's not a cuss word! Wait is it??? JUst checked it's not a cuss word but it's a a type of signal processing filter designed to have as flat a frequency response as possible in the passband.User:ToasterSnifferBreadisGood I love Toast 02:37, August 27, 2016 (UTC) THe MORE YOU KNOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GD6qtc2_AQA HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE <3 OMG IT'S OFFICIAL!!!! YOU'RE 20!!! :D Sadly we are no longer kids but we can still act like them right? ;) I just wanna start off by saying what an amazing friend you've been to me over the years. I really value our friendship and I'm incredibly grateful that I know I always have you by my side. I never expected us to be as close as we are seeing as we can be complete opposites but I'm really happy that you've become one of my best friends on this site. You always know how to cheer me up whether it's making me laugh, talking about boys, fangirlling over shows, etc. I always look forward to our conversations and I really enjoy spending time with you. You've been there for me when a lot of people weren't so please know how truly grateful I am for you. You're forever gonna be my home girl and know that I always got your back. <3 I love how we get along so well with all the things we love to discuss like DWTS, boys in general, GMW, life, etc. You're always one I go to first when I wanna talk about something and I just can't say it enough...I'm really thankful that I have you in my life. I hope you know how amazing and beautiful you are, you've always been such a caring and supportive person and I think I speak for everyone on wiki when I say that this site just truly wouldn't be the same without you. I hope your birthday is fantastic and that you enjoy every second of it. We'll have to celebrate somehow soon for sure :) You are literally the best and I love you to the moon and back my dear <3 Dance partners for life ;) Happy Birthday, Sarah!!!! <333333 :* :* :* :* ''tori'' ♥ ''nobody can drag me down. '' 16:38, October 5, 2016 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH ♥ Happy Birthday girl! I can't believe you're 20 now oh how time flies (and rather fast too xD). Anyways you're just an amazing person inside and out. You're sweet, hilarious, intelligent and just have great taste in just about everything. I hope you have an awesome day. Love you girl. Keep doing you. <3 We should catch up soon. Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) 21:13, October 5, 2016 (UTC) #lateregards TO A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY BAE!! HI, BAE! Let me start off by saying sorry for not being online yesterday to properly give you a birthday message on time. I'm not going to go into a shitstorm of excuses, but life has just been crazy as eff for me these days. I've barely been on because of school and work. However, I still didn't forget that yesterday was your big day. I knew that it was your birthday as soon as I looked at the date on my phone. :D So with that said, HAPPY LATE 20TH BIRTHDAY, GURL! Trying to wrap my head around the fact that you've hit the big 2-0 now, after knowing you since you were only 14 or 15. It feels like I met you a lifetime ago. We've shared a lot of good times together on this site and I have it to thank for allowing me to meet such an amazing friend like you. Hitting it off since day one of wiki chat and looking on now to all of the hilarious inside jokes, kinky chat pms, incredible TC nights, and Skype, I can say that I am really blessed to have you as a staple in the long line of friends I've made on this wiki. ♥ Thank you for being there for me during some rough times back when wiki was a complete shithole. While it's been tough to deal with all the 'rats' that have infested this place, having a friend like you made it a whole lot easier and worth while. I'm proud of you for staying true to yourself and overcoming so much throughout the past several years. It's safe to say that we've both seen each other grow and conquer a lot of shit, but just know that I've loved seeing you through all of it. Every step. ♥ I know we haven't had the chance to talk in a while and I blame my life, as it tends to get hectic, but I hope you know that I still love you the same as always! Like I said, I hadn't forgotten that yesterday was your birthday. This is a big year for you and I just hope that you're going to enjoy every minute of it. Next year, you'll be U.S. legal, so be ready to see me at your door to hit up da club. Until then, I love you and miss you, bae! I am wishing you a fantastic year; hopefully, your best one yet! ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Thisoneperson. Last year, I remember joining the chat and I remember using an inappropriate word, subsequently, I was bad. I am band for a lifetime and that's horrendous. I am extremely sorry that I disrupted the chat and caused mischief. I promise it won't happen again and I learnt my lesson. Please forgive me because I believe that I deserve another chance. Please consider unbanning me and it won't ever happen again. Once again, I am really sorry. Thank you! Also, I really like your profile and have a great day! :( PelizTheMiraculousPanda (talk) 20:59, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Peliz. Last Chance Hi. Thanks for replying to me! However, I did not do it twice. It only happened once though and that time, I was new to the wiki. I am once again really sorry that happened. if you do unban me, please consider it doing it soon. You can unban me another time. I won't ever disrupt or creat nonsense on the chat ever again, if that is what you want but it does ruin my reputation, especially for a lifetime seems really unfair since I only used one inappropriate word. You could unban me after a week, month later if that is your desire. Please do consider unbanning me sooner or later or anytime you want but I want you to know that did learn my lesson and no nonsense would ever happen again. I promise. May I please just have one last chance? That's all I'm asking for. Please? It's been like 5-6 months now! Thank you! :( PelizTheMiraculousPanda (talk) 21:41, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for replying to me! However, I did not do it twice. It only happened once though and that time, I was new to the wiki. I am once again really sorry that happened. if you do unban me, please consider it doing it soon. You can unban me another time. I won't ever disrupt or creat nonsense on the chat ever again, if that is what you want but it does ruin my reputation, especially for a lifetime seems really unfair since I only used one inappropriate word. You could unban me after a week, month later if that is your desire. Please do consider unbanning me sooner or later or anytime you want but I want you to know that did learn my lesson and no nonsense would ever happen again. I promise. May I please just have one last chance? That's all I'm asking for. Please? It's been like 5-6 months now! Thank you! :( Screenshots. Hi Sarah. I hope your okay. Since your nealy always active, I thought about asking you something. Will screenshots for breaktheinternet be needed? And the episodes for season 17? Also, I spoke to Fandom and told them about my ban that it was done unfairly and how I was banned permanently for no genuine reason.I hope they get back to me soon! but I hope you have a great day! PelizTheMiraculousPanda (talk) 20:33, February 9, 2017 (UTC) HOW ARE YOU NOT ADMIN YET OR BUREAUCRAT 100K EDITS WOW Shanoko (talk) 18:53, February 10, 2017 (UTC) omg, i love how to get away with murder. seeing your profile picture kinda broke my heart Nanacaramba (talk) 22:27, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey. I was asking about if you had any news on the tabs for the character pages and also whether I should change the name of a page. ''Kalleb'' ''(Never Give Up Your Dreams)'' 05:36, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hey Sarah! How have you been? Don't know how remembered I am but hi it's me Tia back and less cringey than I was as a Freshman. How has everyone been? '[[User:TiaAnnLenae| ''Tia ✨ ]] [[User talk:TiaAnnLenae| And all this time I've been wasting my breath, just wasting my lungs on everyone else... ]] 04:09, July 19, 2017 (UTC) HAWLLA @ YO BOI HEY, BOO! I ARCHIVED YOUR TALK PAGE AS REQUESTED. Sorry it took me a little while. I forgot and got back to it later, lmfao!! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:20, July 20, 2017 (UTC) LEGAL BITCHES UNITE?? Happy belated birthday, girl! I’m sorry for being a week late with my talk page thingy, but I literally haven’t been on my computer for over a week (plus, my fam went away for thanksgiving weekend). Anyways, I know I already wished you on Skype, but as promised, my tradition remains intact. It’s been like 6 years and here we still are in the same shithole we were using back in the day. �� Thanks for all the wonderful memories you’ve made with me over those long 6 years. I don’t have the honour of saying too often tha I’ve remained friends with someone for such a long period of time, but somehow, we’ve done it. In that time, you’ve grown a lot and become much more reflective, open-minded, and resilient. Thank you for putting up with my antics for so long now and I look forward to whatever the future holds for us. I hope you had a blessed and fantastic day, girl! Enjoy being legal and don’t party your ass off too much now, but still do your thing and have fun!! �� '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:40, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Hello May I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 14:25, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Saramazing! Hey bby! OMG I get the feeling there's a LOT I've missed!! We defo need to talk soon! Love ya too <3 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 08:28, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi Sarah, it's nick. I kid you not. I'm sorry for being such a horrible person, I really am. I hate myself every day for the way I treated you. You mean so much to me and I can't believe I handled things so poorly. If you don't wanna respond, it's ok but I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I miss you. I would never treat you the way I did ever before again 03:32, March 16, 2019 (UTC) !!! You know me all too well. I appreciate you posting that. I have to be completely honest. I want you to do most of the talking. How are you feeling/how have you felt over the past year and a half? Spill it all. There’s no snark or sarcasm in that. Honestly, I wanna know how you’re really feeling and what you need to get off your chest. I’ll start with mine. I regret how it ended, I was selfish and careless. I figured it would have been easier to “rip the bandaid” off so to speak instead of having a real conversation. I sincerely apologize for that. And I really appreciate you reaching out. I’m at a point in my life rn where redemption and starting over are important to me so whatever I can do to right any wrongs I’ve caused is very important to me at the moment. I’m not on tumblr or any social media anymore so if you can just respond through here, that’d be fine tbh. I only creep on wiki every few days so I’m glad I saw it haha. But anyway I totally understand what you’re saying and again, I am sorry for how things did go down. Just to clarify, when I said we didn’t click anymore, that was more so me, that had little to do with you. I’m sorry if I made you feel some type of way about that statement and again, I’m sorry for any pain/hurt feelings that I’ve caused. I’ve been having my own mess of a year. Kinda glad someone reached out cuz I’m feeling lots of feels today. I recently ended a month long rehab stay. Rather not go into what right here but I feel a lot healthier and better now. But when it was bad, I moved out my parents house in June, stayed in hotels for two weeks using, until my mom threw me in rehab on July 6th. Got out August 1st. I made the decision to go to a recovery house (kinda like a halfway house) because I thought it would be a good idea but it wasn’t. I’m miserable here, the people are gross, last night I got no sleep because my roommate was busy having phone sex and sending nudes, and they’re withholding important medication I need. And for me, constantly focusing on my addiction doesn’t help. Like they want me to go to 5 meetings a week, find a sponsor, and like...I know myself and I don’t feel like I need that. It’s overkill. I need to swallow my pride and ask my parents to come home but it’s hard girl. Very hard. When you’re using, you aren’t yourself. I said some stuff I didn’t mean and I know they’ll forgive me and rather me home than anywhere else where they can keep an Eye on me But it ain’t easy. Ugh, thanks for listening. I hope your mental headspace is able to improve soon too btw :/ I do therapy already and it helps a lot. I'm trying to get my life together but I really do feel like the first step is leaving this house and going home. Yea I'll give u my number. Tonight is kinda crazy and not sure how it'll go but I try to get on 10pm eastern time! I'm sorry but I do have to ask...what stuff did you say about me over the past year and a half? Hey we've all said stuff out of anger that we don't really mean so it's fine. I'm nowhere near upset, it's all good. Ok so I have this aa/na meeting tonight so idk how long it'll run till. Fortunately, I'll see friends I made in rehab there and vent a little to them about how I'm feeling regarding this house and I'm sure they'll understand. I'll let u know how that goes. Just a heads up, Right now my phone is off (didn't pay the bill ��) but I'll still give you my number and text you sometime next week, I get paid then lol The tea is a mess rn. My life is currently degrassi season 13 messy. A very bad soap opera. My friend's lives too. Couldn't make this mess up if I tried ���� When I see the end of this, I want a freaking daytime Emmy, I've earned it lolol. Ily2 I like watching stuff like that, not living it tho �� My life does read like a soap opera at this point tho �� all I need to do is get abducted by aliens or something lolol Nah they would prolly get scared and leave ���� imma give u my email too. Might email some stuff to u tonight or in the morning. Ugh, Sarah. I really hate it here. I feel so uncomfortable and rlly tired of hearing phone sex every night �� like why do some ppl feel so comfortable doing that in front of strangers?!?! I could never omg lolol